


Secrets

by brigittet3a



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, HanaMercy, Head pats, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, Mild Smut, Secret Crush, Showers, Suggestive Themes, Trans Female Character, Trans Hana "D.Va" Song, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigittet3a/pseuds/brigittet3a
Summary: Hana Song is a trans female and plans to keep it a secret because she is afraid of everyone thinking that she's weird and different. But Angela changes that feeling.





	1. A sick bunny

Hana quietly sat alone in her room with a few colourful lights on the walls illuminating the room with a blue and purple hue. 

Her double bed was soft and what occupies the bed at all hours was her multiple plushies steady against the wall that was littered with posters of video games and anime characters. 

She thought about doing a live stream for her fans but decided she felt a little too sick for that at the moment.

As she felt her stomach grumbling in even more pain the more she began to regret last nights stream where she had binged a lot of her gamer fuel which consisted of chips with her name on them and chugging at least four cans of NanoCola. 

She groaned and hugged the giant pink bunny plush on her left but not before she reached and grabbed her warm and big plain white blanket that was hanging off the end of the bed. 

She pulled it up and laid it over her petite form and snuggled into the bunny and blanket, she hoped to at least get a little bit of a nap and pray that her stomach ache would be gone as well.

_3 hours later.._

Hana soon awoke feeling worse than before now she had another thing to regret but her stomach ache was gone at the very least. She let out an annoyed sigh as she felt the need to go relieve herself in the bathroom and thank god she had her own bathroom. She had a lot of anxiety going to the public ones around the watchpoint.

She shook the thought away and head towards the bathroom.

Hana told herself not to look down at it and just do her thing but it was difficult for the girl and she did it anyways. She felt weird and out of place, she let out a sigh and tried to forget about it.

She washed her hands at the sink and looked in the mirror and stared at the Hana on the other side and kept staring until she got bored. 

The small Korean stepped out and sat down on her gaming chair; she booted up her PC and waited for it to load up then launched a game to play. 

As she was choosing for a game her eyes fell upon a game she's never bothered to play, 'Dead by Daylight' Hana had only bought it when her friend Lúcio was bugging her to get it. 

As she watched the opening scene, she felt that the game would be boring but soon after she had seen the characters, she set her eyes on Dwight Fairfield. 

She chose him and searched for a match to play.

While she waited for everyone to get ready, she noticed that you could play the killer and that gave her an idea, "I'm so gonna play the killer!"

The game was scary when the killer came out of nowhere especially when the Huntress threw a hatchet at you from behind and frustrating at the same time, but fun in the end at least. 

She soon learned the games mechanics and made sure the remember it for the next match. 

Hours had passed by when she noticed her stomach was growling, "oh.." she let out, "I should really take a break now." 

She left her computer on so she can play again when she came back from the main kitchen area in the base. 

She let her door slide open and close behind her as she left. 

The long hallways always seemed so.. plain, it was the same grey colour throughout and the same doors but a few offices along the way. 

As she made her way to the kitchen she looked around to make sure no one was there before she made a sandwich for herself. 

About five minutes passed by when she finally finished making it, she took a seat at the table and took a small bite of the sandwich. 

Then another couple small bites, she didn't feel like there was a need to rush since it was pretty late and no one really roamed around the base except the kitchen. 

Hana had finally took the last few bites and cleaned up before making her way back.

* * *

 

She finally reached her room and quickly let herself in and locked the door so no one could come in. 

Hana made her way to her computer and desk to play another round of Dead by Daylight. She sat in her pink gaming chair with bunny ears on the top and rolled closer the desk and placed her small hand on the mouse and her left on the keyboard to play. As soon as she started playing her stomach ache had come back, and worse this time. 

She groaned and held her stomach and leaned forward and let out a small, "why?"

The sick little gamer made her way onto her soft bed littered with plushies and covered herself with the blanket and laid there in pain until she finally fell asleep.


	2. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena saw everything..

Hana awoke from her long nap just praying she won't get sick again, she sat up letting the warm blanket slip off of her.

She was still only for a moment before snapping back into reality and rubbing her tired eyes, she wondered what the time was right about now, the girl was still a bit drowsy and thought about sneaking in five more minutes but she decided against that and forced herself out of bed. She got on all fours and crawled on the bed until she reached the edge and hung her skinny legs over the end, the small gamer stared down at the floor and began to think about what she was going to do today. What annoyed Hana the most was that there was no personal showers for your bathroom and everyone had to go to the public showers but at least there were stalls to separate everyone and give them their own privacy, she was lucky to have always get there before everyone else. 

It was separated by gender, and she always had anxiety looking at them but she always told herself no one would care because no body is in there with her so she did what made her happy. Hana stood up and stretched then walked over to her drawers to find clothes to wear, she picked out a long sleeve black and white shirt and black ripped skinny jeans, and of course some cute underwear. She carried the pile with her out of her room to the showers and walked in without thinking about the stupid signs,  _she was a girl_ , she held her chin up high with a confident smile. As she picked the furthest one, she began to undress herself. Pulling off her pink shirt with the iconic bunny logo on it revealing her small perky breasts, it was cold so she couldn't wait for the warm water. Finally Hana had removed the last few bits of clothing before going into the stall with the shower head just waiting to rain.

She turned the faucet and made it as hot as she wanted, the water came down, soaking Hana's entire body. She stood under the water enjoying the warmth currently hugging her.

 Hana grabbed the shampoo she took with her from her bedroom and poured it into her small hand, and then placed it back. It was favourite shampoo since it smelt like strawberries.

Lena walked down the hall from her early morning training sweating like crazy and decided to take a cold shower to cool off, the cheery Brit waved to anyone passing by, brightening their day up with her happy attitude that always managed to jump from people to people. Lena was kind and understanding but she always had a bit of a flaw, running her mouth was it. She would always talk about one subject and run onto a completely different one and accidentally out someone out about their secret, it was something she really had to work on. The girl didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

The former pilot reached the showers and walked in without a second thought, she heard the shower on the end of the room and was a bit curious at who it was, she didn't want to call out to them and spook them so she kept quiet leaving whomever to enjoy their shower.

Lena pulled her black tank top over head letting it slide down her arms, she the folded it and placed it on the bench next to her clean clothes, she slipped off her black shorts with stripes on the sides and then her underwear. 

_5 minutes later.._

Hana finally finished up her shower and stepped out, quickly reaching for her towel to dry off her hair enough that it didn't drip any water on to her. She never noticed Lena walk out of the stall and promptly look at her, "oh.. Heya Hana!" Lena chirped, Hana froze and attempted to cover her crotch but she was too late, Lena saw.

"Uhm, is everything alright, luv?" She acted like she never saw anything to help ease her friends currently racing mind, "n-no e-everything is fine," she choked out between wanting to scream and break, "Hana," Lena smiled holding up her hand with her pinky finger up. The small bunny stared for a moment and swallowed the lump forming in her throat and nodded holding up her own pinky finger, "don't worry, luv!" she gave her a toothy grin.

 The two of them got dressed and sat on the benches together for a moment, "you know, Hana.. no one will judge you," she placed a hand on her shoulder, "but I'll keep everything zipped up, no matter what."

"Thanks, Lena.."

"no problem, anything for a friend," she smiled patting the smaller girl's back, "and if anyone is suspicious, I'll turn them away," Hana smiled at her British friend who had just promised to keep everything that just happened a secret.

* * *

 Hana rushed to her bedroom after taking her clothes to the washing machines with Lena, she had offered to drop them off when they were done so Hana could go calm down in her bedroom or anywhere, The brunette plopped down on her bed and held onto her sleeves, and groaned,  _"she saw them.. my scars and.. it,"_ Hana bit her bottom lip and rolled onto her back, she rolled up her sleeve and stared at the scars and new ones from a few days ago, she hated herself for this, she wanted to get better.

Maybe she should go visit Doctor Angela Ziegler? 

"I will I'll ask Lena to hook me up with her," she spoke to herself, she rolled her sleeves back over her hands and stared at the plain ceiling above her and shut her eyes.

Hana had always avoided visiting Doctor Ziegler due to her developing a bit of a crush on her after the Swiss woman had found her a crying mess and offered her some comfort and a safe place to stay for a bit which was her room, and she would hang out with her. Ziegler figured the little gamer wouldn't like anything like coffee so she opted for hot chocolate, _"come here anytime Liebe, I always enjoy a bit of company,"_ Her soft voice and somewhat thick accent echoed in her mind, Her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, her blue eyes that reminded her of the sky above, her sweet smile that was enough to calm anyone's troubled mind.

She was an amazing person, and honestly Hana just adored the older woman, but wasn't sure if she could trust with her secret, how couldn't she trust the angelic doctor? Angela was one of the sweetest people here along with her friend Lucio, maybe she could even help with her troubled mind.

The young girl's mind wondered off into the not so innocent places, she imagined Angela pinning her onto the bed, doing god knows what to the small fragile girl. She felt her whole body get hot and reached her small hand down towards her 'special place' until there was a knock at her door, she froze immediately and shot up into a sitting position on her bed, she lightly smacked both of her cheeks to get those  _dirty thoughts_ out of her head before checking on who was at the door, she was confused at how she went from reminiscing on her scars to imagining those things about her angel.

Hana stood up and walked over to her door and let it open up and guess who was at her door with a concerned and worried look.

You guessed it! It was none other than Angela Ziegler,  _"oh shit,"_   Hana cursed in her head as the woman hugged the small thing tightly, "Lena told me.. and she's sorry about telling me but she was worried about you," Hana's heart dropped and she felt like vomiting, what? Lena just promised her, "I don't want to see you hurting yourself," Hana was confused,  _'hurt?'_ Angela pulled herself away from the girl who looked like a deer in headlights, "I'm here for you, sweetie," she flashed her a reassuring smile, "now.. I would like you to tell me everything,"

"Yeah.. sure.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second chapter, I don't know how long I'll make this but I'll come up with something.


End file.
